Home
by MayhemM
Summary: GrimmjowXOC Originally The Moon and the Cat


_**20th**_ _**December**_

"Stupid grimmjow , Stupid aizen sending me down here with that blue haired boob to watch that brat, kurosaki"

I strolled through the desolate streets of karakura town , the snow squeezing its way out of the heavens and hitting my short brown hair. I pulled my arms closer to my chest, being in such an rage I forgot to get my coat I was Just wearing an long sleeve black woolly jumper, and light blue jeans, surprising for human clothing, it was very conformable and fitting. I came to the top of an hill, And stared out, The snow was falling, forming beautiful and unique patterns on the trees. I signed and saw my own ? Why the hell was I stuck with him. I thought to my self. I swear even_ Ulquiorra_ would be better. I recalled on why I was such in an bad mood, as the snow hypnotised me.

_**1 hour ago**_

_I walked in back to the apartment, room 68 , I walked through the lounge. I signed deeply, Grimmjow must be out, I placed down my bags on the desk_

_I brought an book series called ''The House Of Night'' it was suppose to be an great book amongst the humans, so I decided to read it while i'm here. I opened the fridge , I had split it into 2 parts. The left was mine and the right was Grimmjow's. I couldn't wait for my pepperoni pizza , I opened the fridge and my mouth felt like it hit the floor., if I was an bomb I would have exploded. My side, My domain, gone , empty , nothing , zilch , zip. I filled it up yesterday but its all gone, He even ate the pepperoni pizza I saw saving for later!_

_"Hey woman" I heard his arrogant voice, I looked and stepped up an slammed the fridge door shut._

"_JEAGERJAQUES!"_

_I yelled, feeling like I was going to smack grimmjow in the face, the nerve of stealing my food. But unfortunately I was silenced, both mentally and physically. I covered my eyes, as he stepped out of the shower, the towel barely covering his skin , honestly that towel had no purpose in his hands. He posed like he was in clothes, but nope. Naked in the flesh, I felt an heat burn thought my entire body as I saw him. I must admit, A handsome guy like him with a body like **that**, many girls will be attracted to him, jerk or no jerk._

"W_hat. Just what the hell are you doing?" I yelled_

_"I just took an shower woman-"_

"D_on't call me woman! And what is your problem stealing from my side of the fridge! Im starving here Mr ! AND WHY ARE YOU NAKED?" so many questions so little time…_

"_Would you shut your mouth!'' He roared , _

_I tossed an plate at his head, bashing into dozens of did not move an inch_

_"Don't call me woman , boy!" _

_"I think with this package , i definitely am not a boy."_

_"...Shut up you Ego maniac"_

"Y_ou talk to much woman"_

_He just walked away into his room,the rage was building up inside me, I was going to kick him where it hurt, but I held it back._

_He closed the door and I pounded upon the wooden frame"YOU OWE ME ONE PEPPERONI PIZZA JEAGERJAQUES AND WHY DID YOU TAKE A SHOWER?_

"_Stop asking me such weird questions woman!"_

"_...freak"_

**FLASHBACK ENDS**

"M_eow"_ I looked around, I heard something "Who's there?" I asked

"Meow"

I looked down, I hit my forehead and smiled, it was just an little kitten, black fur with white spots.

"Meow"

It spoke again, I bent down and started to stroke behind its black ears, it seemed to enjoy it.

"You lost little guy? Lost in this big wide world?"

the kitten meowed again, its tongue stroked my hand, I laughed at the kittens playful ness. The kitten rolled onto the ground, not caring if the ground was layered with the pure white snow. It seemed to like me

"You like me?" I smiled at the kitten "Not many people like me back home , it's not really home actually..." I laughed.

The kitten meowed again, I sat on the ground and crossed my legs, The kitten took the chance and jumped into my lap. The ground was cold, the snow dissolving into my jeans, my butt becoming slightly numb. I stroked the kitten and he made himself comfortable in my lap.

"Ya cant stay there!" I joked,obviously the kitten wasn't listing to me. I rubbed the back of my head and stroked the kitten some more,

"Shall we get some tuna?" the kitten's eyes darted to mine, and it meowed an happy meow

"All right! Lets go!"I carried the small fragile kitten down the hill to the nearest store,

"Dam that blue haired jerk who has an incredibly hot body " I realised what I said and prayed no one was around, except kitten of course. I went into the nearest supermarket and was greeted warmly by the old lady working there, foolish human's. I brought 2 cans of tuna, and three pepperoni pizzas to account for what Mr Attitude took from her earlier. My eyes reverted to an green tree, covered in bright lights and decorations in the middle of the shop. I had never seen a tree look so. Colourful.

"Oh do you like it?" asked the old shopkeeper "My grand daughter done it, isn't it beautiful?"

"Yeah, what's it for?"

"You don't know? that's odd, its Christmas"

"Christmas?"

"don't you celebrate it?"

"Ah no well I have never thought about it really"

"It's an wonderful time of year!" jumped a little girl, who I assumed is the granddaughter

"You decorate tree's send out Christmas cards give and receive presents

"Really? Wow, that sounds nice"

"It is an lovely time of year, don't you think?"

"Yeah" I paused " I guess your right"

I opened the can and fed it to the little kitten, he jumped in joy as I fed him his food. We sat together on the bank, where the river was. I must be going insane , talking to an kitten. I layed back and put an Turkish delight in my mouth, my favourite human treat.

The cat meowed happily, I looked at the kitten and saw another older cat come for him. The older cat paced towards the kitten and licked him,

"So, is that your mommy?" I smiled at the kitten, The kitten meowed back to me, I fed the older cat some tuna and it happily took it. Then the kitten and cat went off.

I waved by to my little friend, alone again.

"The moon" my mind wandered off "It's so similar to home, yet the landscape is so different, the weather changes" I felt an piece of snow in my grasp

"What is home?" I questioned my self. I signed and decided to head back to the apartment.

I entered through the porch door, to my sight blood drops were on the ground, they lead a path back to the living room. I entered the living room, Grimmjow, Who has just reverted from his true form. Was gasping for breath, leaning against the kitchen counter. His chest was dyed in crimson along with the majority of his body.

"Shut it..."

I signed at him and placed my bags down

"Well, your not going to get better just standing there grimmjow"

"Shut -" Suddenly His one knee surrendered to the floor underneath him, I took an step closer to grimmjow and reached my hand out to him. He slapped it away with an brute force

"Get away pest, I don't need your help!" he yelled.

I yanked his blue hair and forced his head upwards

"Look, Grimmjow either you get my help or you pretty much will die on the floor in a pit of your own sweet sweet blood, not much of an choice now is there? Get up."

I pointed to my room "Now stop being such a baby , get on the couch and lay flat. I am sure you can limp your way over there ,** pest**

Grimmjow threw an evil glare at me, he signed heavily and limped pathetically over to the soda,His body melded into the soft sofa still breathing heavily. I rummaged through the cupboard to find an supply of healing aids. I started to mix together a recipe Szayel shown me when i first became an Arrancar . It was a dirty green and smelled like the sweet smell perfume. I poured it into an mug ,Then I poured another into an bowl and then slipped some ''Miracle Elixar'' into it , once again Szayels creation. I walked into the room, And noticed grimmjow trying to wrap a bandage around some of his cuts

"You know that isn't going to stop the bleeding"

"It's worth a go..." he gave up arguing

"its not going to work," I damped a white cloth nto the bowl.

"This may sting , oh what am i kidding it will sting like hell!" I slammed it onto his head

" Crazy Bitch!" He yelled forcing my arm away

"...It's too hot"

I squashed the remains of the soaked cloth onto his open chest wound A very mean thing to do, His hands clenched the burning wound

"What the fuck did you do that for?" he looked at me, his eyes burning.

"It's going to clean the wound" I spoke "Stop complaining, it will help you"

He leaned back against the sofa, and watched the medicine clean up his wound.

"You can drink this if you want to, but I doubt you will like it, it should clean up and repair any torn limb"

He snatched the cup out of my hand and forced the drink down his throat, his eyes squelched together as the green substance mixed with his tongue. He stopped drinking it and dropped the cup. I checked the chest wound, the green substance was already starting to work its magic and close his wound. Szayel was right for once.

He closed his eyes and took a breath and looked out of the window

Hhey, could you open the window?" he asked, without mentioning the word woman.

"Uh…sure" I opened the window, it felt weird when he never said woman or any other insulting words in his sentences

The night breeze flew though the window. Cooling us both. The smell of the medicine slowly vanishing.

"Im just going to go and clean the sink, yell if anything is wrong OK?"

"Sure thing" I walked across to the sink , turned the boiling water on and began to scrub the sink.

"At least you tried your hardest to fight him..."

I looked around and it suddenly noticed that his sword was missing

"Where is Panthera?" I asked him , I looked at Grimmjow, the medicine had sent him to sleep working its magic.

''Never seen him so quiet'' I chuckled

**21 December**

I followed the sent of fading Reiatsu and it brought me to a children's park, the slides and swings were broken. The ground had caved in. They really had done some damage, I came across a ditch in the park. What layed there was a broken Panthera. The sword separated from the hilt. I picked it up and examined it It would cost a lot to fix it, I also sensed Kurosaki's getsuga tensho on the blade, which was the force causing it to break.

"This will cost a lot…"

Then i was reminded of A little girls words spoke out to me

_"Christmas is a time for giving and receiving"_

"Oh , what the hell!" I smiled, and of course an plan of revenge formed in my mind.

**30 Minutes Passed.**

I entered an shop, it was black and the door was made entirely out of glass, With bizarre symbols on it.

The windows displayed Many bizzare items in which one could only imagine the purpose of such bizzare artefacts . I was greeted by an bizarre old lady.

"Hello" she said in A Cranky voice "And what are you interesting in buying?"

"Well…is there a way to extract a weapon from an soul reaper?"

Aah" she giggled "it will cost you"

I placed 2 bags of gold onto the desk

"Aizen Sama sends his regards , and i hoped you could fix this for me..."

**24 December**

For The next 3 days, I spend a lot of time researching about this Christmas event that the humans have, to be honest it seems fun and would make Heuco Mundo look a lot brighter , but i knew that would never happen. Grimmjow was still recovering, but as the days past he got better, be he was still pissed off that Kurosaki broke his sword.

I entered my apartment , Grimmjow was relaxing on the soda

**24 December 11'45 pm**

I entered the kurosaki house hold, There stockings were up

''Karin , Yuzu , Daddy and ichigo's''

I look around for Ichigo's room, hiding my spiritual pressure also. I finally found kurosaki's room, he was sleeping on his bed, in my pocket I took out an red glove with black veins on it, I placed it on my right hand and the glove came alive.

"Eye of Truth see all, Eye of deception, kill all" I forced the hand into kurosaki's heart, I managed to pull out an small black sword, Tensa Zangetsu, it was in its bankai form, which I did not expect. I placed the sword in-between my palms and placed my hands together

"Eye of deception, kill what is in my grasp, reap its soul now!

"Suddenly an massive shock of spiritual pressure snapped Zangetsu like a twig. I imminently retreated to the roof and slowly removed the glove.

Then what I heart was the pain wielding screams of Ichigo's kurosaki, and Zangetsu.

"Merry Christmas"

**25 December 12'15 pm,**

I entered through my bedroom window, With Panthera , which was cleaned , sharpened and polished.I uncloaked my spiritual pressure when I entered. I burned the glove , ''No one is going to know about that mysterious power''

"Hey, woman"

I cocked my head around,

"Yeah? Grimmjow"

"...What did you do." he seemed concerned a little

"I broke Zangetsu, I was bored" I Lied

"You what?"

"is it such an problem, it can be easily fixed don't worry, im sure the soul society can repair it,"

Grimmjow grabbed my collar and forced my to the wall,

"Why did you do it? You understand I can't fight him now!"

"Well you wouldn't win anyway Grimmjow!"

"Say that again, bitch!"

"What? it's the truth" I spoke "you won't win, you need to get stronger"

"I am stronger!"

"Then," I paused "Get stronger, get stronger than you ever could before, surpass the limits"

"Why do you believe so highly in me?" his grip on my collar loosened

"Cause I know you can do it grimmjow, no one has ever stood in your way before" I showed him a reassuring smile

"Merry Christmas" His eyes lit up, as he saw Panthera, his Sword, the key to his true form. He unsheathed it and examined it all over. His hands rubbing against the blue ribbon on the handle.

"How did you? "

I smirked and tapped my nose.

"So" I smiled "You like it?"

"Why did you do it?"

"Cause…well, I guess I just wanted to help you"

"...you are a strange one"

"...man this is weird" I chuckled akwardly

"Eh? What's weird?" He had to ask...

"When I was much younger , i just remember fending for myself all the time. With Heuco Mundo being Heuco Mundo obviously , i just don't know where this helping people thing came from..." I paused , i was speaking such mush.

Unexpectedly , I mean Very Unexpectedly. He hugged me ,

"G-Grimmjow?"

"Your not a Freak, and you should know that...and sometimes you too kind for your own good" he spoke to me " that's what attracts me to you"

_Wait what did he just say?_

"Why did you think I choose you to come on this missions with me? Normally I would have chosen stark or Any of my fractions if they were still alive, but no, I was drawn to you like a magnet , like A Panther to meat"

"...So i'm meat?" I chuckled

"You know what i mean woman!"

I wrapped my arms around him and layed my head in his shoulder. His hand was placed on the top of my head. It was nice , and unusual.

"GRIMMJOW!" the peace was disturbed by an insane spiritual pressure surrounding the room, It was Kurosaki's, I pulled away from his shoulder and looked at the soul reaper who looked seriously enraged

"WAS YOU THE ONE WHO BROKE ZANGETSU?" he roared , "ANWSER ME!" He covered this face with his hand. A Hollow like mask appeared.

"What's with that mask?"

"Some Crazy hollow power shit!" Grimmjow yelled, the spiritual pressure was constantly increasing.

"GETSUGA TENSHO!"

It rained like blades towards us. We both darted out of the way, he grabbed panthera and unsheathed it, revealing an brand new sword..

"CERO!" I yelled, the red energy blast firing at him, he dodged it. But then he was paused,

I heard a lot of screams come from bellow, One guy has a bizarre right arm, one was an Quincy one was an girl who looked scared out of hell, also 3 other soul reapers were there, one with silver hair, one with black hair and an white Zanpakuto and one with red hair.

My attention turned to the main fight. Panthera has sliced through kurosaki's chest. The blood poured from his mouth and the mask broke, Zangetsu fell from his hand. Grimmjow started to laugh an insane laugher again

"See this kurosaki? This is your final Minute of life….Fucking enjoy it!"

Grimmjow retracted panthera and sliced it again through him. His body fell to the ground, one of his friends screamed, he was near death.. Kurosaki hit the ground his friends ran towards him. Grimmjow came towards me

"Now! Joint cero!" he yelled, He sliced his finger along Panthera and started to charge a Cero

"I thought you would want to finish him alone!" I Yelled , my hand at the ready

Grimmjow chuckled "You talk to much , woman"

I Grinned , the Cero's were at full power.

"Farewell Kurosaki" Grimmjow quietly whispered

"MOVE BACK!" yelled one of the soul reapers, who was dragging kurosaki's body to safety. "HURRY!"

The joint cero blast created an entirely different atmosphere , The ground collapsed and the air rippled , sending massive waves of vibrations.

…...

**Heuco Mundo**

We returned home. On our arrival back there Lord aizen congratulating us on a job well done.

I entered back into my own room, And looked out of the window, Grimmjow was sitting on the bed relaxing, I entered and closed the door.

"I Said you could beat him , and was i right?" I smirked

"You really like to brag don't you?" He smirked

"What can i say?"

His muscular arms wrapped around my waist and slowly he pulled me on top of him,

I layed my head on his chest, I could feel his heart beat, it was fast. I closed my eyes and relaxed. My head tilted up and I looked into his ocean blue eyes. One of his hands stroked my cheek and brought me closer to him until his warm lips met my own, I melted in our first kiss. His other hand reached down and grabbed my ass  
"Hey!" I shouted

"Just having some fun..." He looked away playfully

"That's all the fun you'll be getting"

His smirk turned into an crazy looking smile.

* * *

**Thank you for reading**

**Foxysmileichimaru**

* * *

**EDITED 23/06/2011**

**Thank you for so many Favourite's and Reviews! 3 I am very ****greatful.**

**I Just neatened up the dialogue and made it look like it flows. I also deleted the little scene at the end , It was just terrible and was really really rushed. Trust me folks you can find some rewarding stuff on the internet with Grimmjow involved :3 Thank you for reading once again x**


End file.
